Vacaciones invernales
by BlackPadded
Summary: Todos los miembros del Inazuma Japan se marchan a pasar una semana a la montaña en invierno. Shirou piensa aprovechar esta oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos a su querido delantero de fuego. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. El comienzo de las vacaciones

Comenzaba a amanecer y la luz del sol deparaba un bonito día invernal en la ciudad Inazuma.

Eran las siete y como era costumbre, el despertador empezó a sonar. Una mano adormilada comenzó a tantear el escritorio en busca del origen de aquel ruido que perturbaba su sueño. Al no conseguir dar con el dichoso despertador no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse. El chico de ojos grises se incorporó lentamente en la cama hasta quedar sentado en esta mientras se estiraba. Apartó las sábanas que aun le cubrían y se dirigió al escritorio a parar el despertador, el cual seguía sonando.

-Dichoso despertador- dijo el peligris –Siempre suenas en la mejor parte del sueño…

Disponía a vestirse ya, cuando se quedó quieto mirando el calendario que permanecía colgado en la pared de su habitación.

-Hoy es el día- dijo mientras sonreía.

Tras terminar de arreglarse y desayunar, cogió el equipaje, que con tanto cuidado había estado preparando durante toda la semana, y emprendió su camino hacia el instituto Raimon.

Iba andando ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando una voz conocida le saco de ellos.

-Buenos días, Shirou- saludo amablemente.

-Ah, buenos días a ti también, Shuuya- sonrió el peliplateado.

-Veo que vas bien preparado para este viaje- dijo el ojinegro señalando el equipaje de su compañero.

-Sí, la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo esperando este día- sonrió amablemente.

Y es que en verdad Shirou llevaba esperando este día desde que les anunciaron que, todos los componentes de Inazuma Japan, iban a irse de vacaciones de invierno a pasar una semana en la montaña. El peligris se había propuesto demostrarle lo que sentía a su delantero de fuego antes de que esta semana pasara.

Ambos iniciaron la marcha hacia el punto de quedada mientras comentaban posibles actividades que podrían realizar durante las vacaciones, y en verdad que a Shirou le interesaba bastante saber cuáles eran los planes de Shuuya, ya que así podría planear mejor sus jugadas y pasar más tiempo con él.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron a su destino, donde, para su sorpresa, ya se encontraba la mayor parte de los miembros del equipo.

-¡Fubuki! ¡Goenji! ¡Buenos días!- se escucho gritar a lo lejos a un entusiasmado Mamoru mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Buenos días capitán- saludó el albino sonriendo.

-Hola Endou, ya veo que sigues tan animado como siempre- comentó Shuuya esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Porque hoy va a ser un gran día!- decía mientras sonreía abiertamente como era costumbre en él –Los demás ya hemos cargado el equipaje en el maletero, ¿por qué no vais guardando el vuestro también mientras vienen los que faltan?- sugirió amablemente el castaño.

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la caravana Inazuma, donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

Tras colocar sus pertenencias decidieron unirse a la conversación que mantenían el resto de sus amigos.

-Tengo ganas de ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, tiene buena pinta- dijo el chico de cabellos azules mientras miraba el folleto de actividades.

-Pues yo estoy ansioso por probar la comida del bufet libre- dijo Midorikawa mientras se relamía, comentario ante el cual el resto de compañeros no pudo evitar reírse, aunque viniendo del antiguo capitán del Tormenta de Géminis era de esperar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los jugadores que faltaban, los cuales se disculparon por la tardanza. Todos, a excepción de Akio, pero ninguno esperaba tal acción de buenos modales por parte de su compañero. Tras pasar lista y comprobar que estaban todos, se dispusieron a ocupar sus respectivos asientos y pusieron rumbo a su tan esperado destino.

Las cuatro horas de viaje se pasaron rápidas entre risas y alguna que otra historia. Los comentarios de Midorikawa sobre comida o algún otro tema sin importancia también ayudaron con el entretenimiento, eso por no comentar las bonitas pintadas que Kogure se encargaba de realizar a cualquier insensato que decidiera descansar.

Al llegar, todos recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron al interior del albergue, en el cual pasarían la semana, para recoger las llaves de las habitaciones. Para sorpresa de todos, el entrenador Kudou se había adelantado y les esperaba al final del recibidor, ya con las llaves en su poder. Todos se acercaron, colocándose en semicírculo para poder escuchar lo que su entrenador tenía que comunicarles.

-A continuación diré las parejas para las habitaciones, y no admitiré ningún tipo de reclamación- dictó el entrenador ante las miradas atentas del resto.

-Fudou Akio y Tobitaka Seiya- empezó a enumerar –Kidou Yuuto y Sakuma Jirou, Hijikata Raiden y Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya y Kurimatsu Teppei, Tsunami Jousuke y Someoka Ryuugo, Endou Mamoru y Tachimukai Yuuki- ambos sonrieron al oír que compartirían habitación –Goenji Shuuya- Fubuki cruzó los dedos, esperando ser el compañero de dormitorio de su querido goleador de fuego –y Usunomiya Toramaru- y todas las esperanzas del peligris se desvanecieron al oír el nombre mencionado.

-Oíste eso Goenji, vamos a compartir cuarto- decía con entusiasmo el pequeño.

-Agradecería que os guardarais los comentarios para cuando termine de hablar- dijo tajante mientras lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación ante la acción de Toramaru. –Seguiré. Kiyama Hiroto y Fubuki Shirou- este último no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre el pelirrojo, el cual le observaba de igual modo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa –Y por último, Kazemaru Ichirouta y Midorikawa Ryuuji. Fuyuka se encargará de repartiros las llaves de vuestros dormitorios, podéis hacer lo que queráis hasta la cena, pero el que no esté a la hora no cenará- y dicho esto, el entrenador del Inazuma Japan abandonó la estancia con sus pertenencias.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que cierto peliverde abrió la boca para hablar.

-¿Y por qué tengo yo que compartir habitación con este?- decía mientras señalaba a Kazemaru con su dedo índice –Me niego a dormir con un emo- añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera dormir contigo, pelo-helado?- contestó el peliazul.

-¿Cómo me llamasté, pelo Pantene?- Respondió un ya irritado Midorikawa.

Todos observaron atentos la escena que sus compañeros estaban montando en medio del recibidor sin saber si intervenir o echarse unas risas.

Al final fue Hiroto quién se decidió a tomar parte en la contienda, intentando calmar a ambos y evitar que esa disputa fuera a más, después de todo, iban a tener que convivir juntos durante toda la semana restante. Arreglado ya el asunto, el grupo se fue dispersando, avandonando la sala para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones las cuales les habian sido asignadas con anterioridad.

Shirou caminó por un largo corredor, el cual le parecia un tanto siniestro, ya que solo contaba con un par de luces alumbrando, dando asi un ambiente tétrico al lugar. No tardo demasiado hasta encontrar la habitación que andaba buscando.

-Habitación 14... Es esta...- suspiró y después de pensárselo decidió abrir la puerta.

Cuando entró se quedó sorprendido por la gran ampliedad y bonito aspecto que esta habitación tenia. Una tenue luz entraba por el enorme ventanal que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto. Había dos camas individuales separadas por un pequeño pasillo de apenas 10 centímetros y a la izquierda de estas un pequeño cuarto de baño.

-Veo que te adelantaste- dijo un sonriente Hiroto a sus espaldas, mientras entraba en el dormitorio y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

-Siento no haberte esperado, te vi hablando con Midorikawa y no me atreví a interrumpirte...

-No te preocupes, no me ha molestado- dijo dedicandole otra de sus sonrisas.

A Shirou le gustaban esas sonrisas que le hacían sentirse tranquilo y protegido. Y es que desde que el pelirrojo avandonó la academia alius y se unió a la selección japonesa este se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos junto con el capitán. Siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba, apoyandole con cualquier problema que pudiera tener. No solo eso sino que también era la única persona a la que se había atrevido a contarle sobre sus sentimientos por Shuuya.

Pasaron el tiempo hasta la cena hablando de temas variados tumbados en sus respectivas camas, inclusive se les había unido Midorikawa, el cual había aparecido por alli alegando no soportar a su compañero de habitación.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Kabeyama y Midorikawa decidieron aprovechar el bufet libre y arramblar con toda la comida que encontraban a su paso. Mientras Shirou solo se limitaba a mirar a su amado en la distancia, que era a lo máximo que podía aspirar por el momento.

Dadas las diez en el reloj, todos se reunieron en el recibidor para escuchar el plan para el día de mañana. Kudou enumeró las diversas actividades programadas para el día siguiente y terminado esto dijo:

-El desayuno es a las ocho y media así que os quiero a todos aquí a las ocho en punto, las normas son las mismas, llegar tarde equivaldra a no comer.

El entrenador no tardó en avandonar la sala, no sin antes haberle comentado un par de detalles a Fuyuka.

Por su parte Shirou solo se limito a escuchar la conversación mantenida por Hiroto y Midorikawa y asentir con la cabeza cuando alguno formulaba alguna pregunta.

-Vaya, ya son las diez y media, será mejor que me marche ya a dormir- dijo el albino mirado su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- replicó el chico de cabellos verdosos.

-Yo iré en un rato, ¿vale?- sonrió Hiroto.

-No hay problema- respondió Shirou devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y dicho esto emprendió el camino hacia el dormitorio. "Mañana va ha ser un día muy largo" pensó sin evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación solo se limitó a ponerse el pijama, de un azul celeste que le hacía verse realmente lindo, y a tenderse en la cama para quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo ^^<p>

Este es el primer fic que escribo, así que me gustaría saber que opináis / Y con eso quiero decir tanto buenas como malas, hay que aprender de los errores, ¿no? ^^

Gracias por vuestro tiempo~ Y espero actualizar lo antes posible nwn


	2. Un nuevo día

Antes de todo, disculparme por la tardanza. Ya sé, dos años no es tardanza, es lo siguiente. Pero por razones personales continuar este fic me ha costado mucho esfuerzo ya que no siento la misma motivación que cuando lo empecé. En su día planeaba que constara de unos 5 capítulos aproximadamente, pero visto lo visto, decidí dejarlo en tres, siendo el siguiente el último.

Agradezco todas las reviews que recibí en el primer capítulo, puesto que me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tantas, y la verdad es que no las esperaba. Después de tanto tiempo no creo que quienes comentaron sigan leyendo esto, pero aun así contestaré a algunas.

Lizz-15 - La verdad es que no, no había pensado juntar a Fudou y Tobitaka, más que nada porque me liaría a la hora de narrar, aunque si que opino que harían buena pareja.

Eli and Onee-chan - Pensé en ponerlos en la misma habitación porque me parecía demasiado fácil poner desde el principio a Shirou con Shuuya. La verdad es que a mi Toramaru tampoco me cae muy allá.

Kani14 - Pues... Te voy a ser sincera. Escribí el segundo capítulo hace mucho (no lo publiqué en el momento para hacerlo con el tercero, pero viendo que aun no tengo el tercero, pues lo publico ya), así ya no recuerdo si metí a Aki y Haruna o no xD Pero si salen será con un papel muy secundario.

No me enrollo más, os dejo ya con el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Se despertó bañado en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar el despertador, localizado a escasos centímetros de la cabecera de su cama. "Las 6…" pensó, aun medio dormido. Se incorporó a la vez que retiraba las sábanas que le entorpecían y se dirigió en silencio al cuarto de baño, procurando no despertar a su compañero, el cual dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua.<p>

El albino se lavó con desgana la cara para segundos más tarde quedarse embobado mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Lucia cansado y sus ojeras eran claramente visibles. Apenas había podido dormir esa noche, algo se lo había impedido, y ese algo era cierto delantero del Inazuma Japan, que se introducía en sus pensamientos impidiéndole pensar en nada más. Dejo salir de su boca un pequeño suspiro. Toda esa situación se estaba apoderando de él, volviéndose cada vez más desesperante para el peligris.

Viendo que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, se dispuso a tomar una ducha. "Quizás así logre terminar de despejarme…" era lo único coherente que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con un Hiroto ya despierto y vestido.

-Buenos días, Fubuki-Kun, veo que has madrugado mucho hoy –decía desde la cama donde se encontraba sentado.

-S-sí, la verdad es que no podía dormir –sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Es por Goenji? –preguntó sonriente esperando la reacción del peligris, el cual ya se hallaba totalmente ruborizado al haber oído dicho nombre.

Se planteó negarle que esa había sido, efectivamente, la causa de su falta de sueño, pero eso con Hiroto ya no le funcionada, este había aprendido a leer a través de sus expresiones y gestos.

Shirou se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-No sé cómo decirle lo que siento. Tengo miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo y deje de dirigirme la palabra…

-¿Y prefieres seguir como ahora? Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán, quien no arriesga no gana.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Midorikawa, estás empezando a hablar como él –decía entre risas, contagiando también a Hiroto.

-Sí, debe de ser un efecto secundario –tratando de recobrar oxígeno.

-Hablando de Midorikawa –dijo recobrando la compostura- ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-Lo he probado de todas las maneras –el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro- Es tan inocente o tan despistado que no capta ninguna de las indirectas. Ya no sé qué hacer para que se de cuenta…

-Así que ambos estamos igual… -suspiró el albino.

-No pasa nada, aún tenemos 6 días por delante, algo se nos ocurrirá, digo yo… -sonrió un dulce Hiroto.

-Espero que tengas razón –contestó Shirou devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pasaron el tiempo que les quedaba trazando minuciosos planes para declararse a sus respectivos amores, pero ninguno les terminaba de convencer, unos por ser demasiado directos, otros por ser demasiados simples y algunos por ser simplemente incoherentes. En conclusión, seguían igual de mal que al principio, sumándole a esta un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Cansados de no llegar a ningún lado, decidieron bajar antes de la hora, pensando que igual con suerte se encontraban con Haruna o Aki y podrían aprovechar para pedirles consejo. Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo sin delatarse? Esa era una de las muchas dudas y preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del peligris.

Al terminar el desayuno el entrenador Kudou los reunió a todos en el recibidor, como ya era costumbre.

-Hoy os dividiré en grupos para las actividades, estos grupos se mantendrán para el resto de días, así que más vale que elijáis bien a vuestros compañeros.

En apenas 5 minutos ya se habían organizado y dividido por grupos. Ni Shirou ni Hiroto dejaron pasar esta gran oportunidad, haciendo todo lo posible para estar en los grupos de Goenji y Midorikawa, respectivamente.

-Está bien. Entonces los grupos son… –comentó el entrenador mientras tomaba notas en su libreta a la vez que se disponía a enumerar los miembros de cada grupo- Grupo A: Endou Mamoru, Tachimukai Yuuki y Hijikata Raiden. Grupo B: Kurimatsu Teppei, Kogure Yuuya y Kabeyama Heigorou. Grupo C: Fudou Akio, Kidou Yuuto y Sakuma Jirou. Grupo D: Usunomiya Toramaru, Fubuki Shirou y…

"Que me toque con Shuuya… Que me toque con Shuuya… Por favor…" Era lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar el peligris mientras cruzaba los dedos con los ojos cerrados.

-... Goenji Shuuya.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Shirou mientras de sus labios se escapo un leve suspiro casi imperceptible para un oído humano normal.

El entrenador Kudou siguió enumerando los grupos, aunque el albino ya no prestaba atención a este hecho, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas como observar a su querido Shuuya.

Aun inmerso en sus pensamientos, logró alcanzar a oír que su amigo pelirrojo se encontraba en el mismo grupo que Midorikawa junto con Tsunami. Se alegró de su compañero de habitación pudiera estar en el mismo grupo que el peli verde, pero se encontraba preocupado por cómo hacer para atraer la atención de Shuuya y… cómo hacer para alejarlo de Toramaru.

No es que odiara al pequeño, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que iba a ser un estorbo en su plan de declararse al delantero de fuego.

Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Goenji, quien parecía tratar de comunicarse con él.

-P-perdón Shuuya–Tartamudeo Shirou – ¿Qué sucede?

Goenji suspiró –No estabas escuchando al entrenador, ¿verdad?

-L-lo siento… –musitó el defensa a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo se dibujaba en sus mejillas –Estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, disculpa…

-No te preocupes. –sonrió mientras colocaba la mano sobre el hombro de Shirou –El entrenador dijo que hoy a nuestro grupo nos tocaba esquí. –dijo en un tono tranquilo.

-¡Eh! ¡Goenji! ¡Fubuki! ¡Es hora de irnos! –Gritaba efusivamente al lado de la salida.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Los miembros de cada grupo se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades, las cuales ocuparon toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, teniendo solo para descansar la hora de la comida.

Shirou suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas del comedor. Era ya la hora de la cena y estaba realmente agotado. Inconscientemente cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre estos.

Se había quedado prácticamente dormido cuando notó movimiento a su lado. Alzó la cabeza lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano derecha tratando de despejarse.

-¿Qué tal la siesta? –Rió el perturbante de su sueño

-Ah, eres tú, Hiroto –susurró el albino al tiempo que bostezaba –Me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta…

-Te entiendo, yo también estoy en las últimas. Y, dime, que tal la jornada. ¿Has conseguido acercarte a…? –el pelirrojo bajó el volumen para evitar miradas indiscretas en su conversación claramente privada.

El peligris negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba. Las imágenes de todo el día reaparecieron en su cabeza ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-No… Lo intenté pero… Cada vez que intentaba llamar la atención de Shuuya aparecía Toramaru… –concluyó con un gran suspiro

El albino comenzó a rememorar mentalmente el día. Una de las numerosas veces que había tratado de acercarse al goleador de fuego durante su sesión de esquí, Toramaru cayó rodando ladera abajo y Goenji no tuvo más remedio que ir tras él para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

Ese tipo de situaciones se reiteraron en el resto de la jornada, lo que hizo que esta, a la vista de Shirou, fuera para nada productiva.

-¿Y a ti Hiroto? ¿Cómo te fue con Midorikawa? –dijo entre susurros a su compañero pelirrojo.

-Parecido… Tsunami no se despegó de nosotros ni un solo instante –argumentó a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, tan solo un par de discusiones e insultos varios entre Midorikawa y Kazemaru perturbaron la tranquilidad del ambiente en algunas ocasiones.

El peligris permaneció en silencio durante la duración del evento. Se limitó a comer con lentitud a la vez que examinaba su alrededor sin demasiado interés. Más de una vez fueron las que su mirada se posó, sin siquiera percatarse, sobre Goenji. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Esos eran los pensamientos de Shirou, los cuales cada vez eran más agobiantes.

"¿Y si no consigo acercarme a él? ¿Y si no puedo decirle lo que en realidad siento?" pensaba el peligris. "¿Qué pasará si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos?" Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su amigo pelirrojo.

-Shirou, ¿has terminado de cenar? Todos los demás ya han terminado. –dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-E-ehm, si, ya he terminado

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien si nos retiramos ya a la habitación?

Shirou solo se limitó a asentir simulando una sonrisa. Lo último que quería era preocupar a Hiroto con sus estúpidos pensamientos.

Recorrieron el pasillo en absoluto silencio. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes como para mantener una conversación sustancial.

Entraron lentamente en la habitación, primero Hiroto y después, a apenas unos centímetros detrás de él, Shirou. Este último cerró la puerta lentamente después de entrar. Les llevó unos cuantos minutos quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama debido al cansancio acumulado del largo día. Ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y apagaron las luces del dormitorio.

-Buenas noches –susurró el pelirrojo.

-Buenas… noches… –contestó débilmente el albino al tiempo que se sumía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

Intentaré tener el tercero y último lo más pronto posible para quitarme ya esto de encima, porque la verdad es que no me gusta dejar nada empezado y lo termino por amor propio.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y hasta el siguiente capítulo


End file.
